The Hearts Storm
by Sakuras Heart Healer
Summary: When Tamaki confesses his feelings for Haruhi no one thinks it will happen, but as day by day goes by they all begin to realize it might just happen. But one night changes everything for Haruhi and she no longer knows what she will do.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's a new fic that suddenly came to

* * *

Chapter 1: Confessions

The day had been long, and grueling for most of the hosts who had stayed up the morning before. That included the twins, Tamaki, Mori and Honey and they'd managed to drag Haruhi into the mix as well. To which she'd been less then pleased with since she hadn't been able to get home until late. And that meant she'd woken up late, been late to class, and had a major headache by the time host duties were about to begin. And finally the end of the day had come and she was so close to getting out of the room when Tamaki's voice called her back. She almost kept doing what she was doing, she almost ignored everything he was about to say, but something turned her around to face him.

"I want to make an announcement before we all go home." Tamaki called out loudly swirling throughout the room until he had one arm around Haruhi's shoulders and pulled her back to the middle of the room. She held back her anger and annoyance as best she could.

"What is it Tamaki-Senpai? I want to go home." Haruhi whined, which was rare for her. She never whined. She highlighted lightly when all the members looked at her oddly, but she just looked away. Tamkai however did one of his "host" smiles and pulled her to him.

"I know it will only take a moment." Haruhi frowned at the boy and pushed away till she was out of arms reach of him she frowned and smoothed down her coat. He simply tossed his hair back and smiled at everyone now gathered around them.

"I've gathered you all here to announce something very important." He was being very dramatic again and now twirled and pointed a finger directly at Haruhi. She went cross eyed looking at then looked up at him again.

"Haruhi this is mainly about you, but I felt it would be more appropriate if I said this in front of everyone." Haruhi felt herself become suddenly nervous and she took a step back from his pointing finger. _Did she do something wrong_? She wondered but pushed the thought aside and waited for what he would say to her. But even as she waited she couldn't help but feel her middle tighten up at every second and her palms moisten slightly.

Tamaki now suddenly seemed nervous himself and cleared his throat as his face turned a shade of pink around his nose and cheeks. Haruhi frowned at him and placed her arms across her chest showing her annoyance as if she'd spoken out clearly she found it a great relief to her small fears.

"What is it My lord? We have a tennis game to attend and we want to take a nap beforehand." The twins chimed in together as they leaned side to side against one another.

"We want to go home and eat cake!" Honey chimed in and Mori just nodded once behind the small senor. Kyouya remained silent his hands tucked into his pockets his glasses reflecting light at them.

"I have ….." He broke off and looked at Haruhi nervously as she continued to look annoyed. "I have wanted to say this for a long time. And I feel that I can't waste anymore time in private. I wanted to tell you Haruhi." He took a deep breath and looked at her with the eyes of her friend, the eyes that came out once in a great while and told Haruhi he was being true. "I wanted to tell you I like you Haruhi. I like you very much and I want you to be mine." He stayed motionless in front of the now gawking crowd. Haruhi was staring at him, her eyes ten times larger than normal her face a shade of white.

"Now wait just a second here!" Hikaru and Kaoru instantly jumped Tamaki when they recovered from what he'd just said. Honey was cheering in the background and climbing all over Mori. Kyouya had a stunned look on his face, the first anyone had seen of him. He was truly surprised his best friend had spoken those words out loud let alone directly at Haruhi. He glanced at Haruhi and she returned the glance feeling her heart beat quicken in her chest. _Had Tamaki-Senpai really said that?_

Tamaki and the twins instantly went back and forth bickering about who had ownership over Haruhi in the form of "mine" and "ours". No one noticed Haruhi at all now; it was like she'd been swept under the carpet.

"Um hello? Excuse me but isn't it my chose who I "want"." Haruhi spoke out putting air quotes over her words. The room hushed in a heartbeat and all eyes turned to Haruhi.

"Tell him you can't be his, tell him Haruhi." Hikaru demanded almost harshly. Haruhi looked at him with saddened eyes but looked away just as quickly and placed them back on Tamaki.

"You can't just confess to me out of the blue and expect me to fall right into your arms like most of the girls at our school." Tamaki flinched as if she'd slapped him. She looked very serious with her hands on her hips; her brows drown and mouth thin. The twins jumped at her as if to embrace her but she stepped to the side and they fell into a pile at her side.

"Hey!" The complained loudly sitting on the carpet with frowns thick on their faces. Tamaki felt his face turn pink again as she walked towards him and though he felt the sting of her words against his heart she reached out gentle and placed her hand on his arm.

"I'm grateful for those feelings Tamaki-Senpai but I won't be won over so easily." She gave him a small smile and then walked away. Grabbed her bag and left the host club in a stunned silence.

* * *

A/N: any good? I have a lot of chapters to this that I wrote out in outlines so I hope this is interesting to you? Please comment and I'll be updating soon since I have a lot of free time lol :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Ok here ya go :D hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

* * *

Chapter 2: Not Alone

The days passed slowly it seemed. Haruhi woke up every morning to the offer of a ride in Tamaki's limo and each morning she hung up her phone leaving him disappointed. She came to school to find him constantly around her, at first she found the constant company annoying but slowly she came to like the idea of seeing him around. He was a constant friend to her, and she enjoyed the closeness they were sharing, but she still found it difficult to see him as more than a friend.

But this morning the appearance of Tamaki outside her front door was less then welcomed. Haruhi was rushing out the door and nearly knocked him over. His arms shot out to steady himself but

"What are you doing here!" Haruhi fumed shoving his arms away from her and rushing down the stairs to find his limo parked out front.

"Tamaki-Senpai!" Haruhi moaned rounding on the teen as he came down after her. He backed up a surprised look as he placed his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I only wanted to surprise you." He looked so innocent in this annoyance and Haruhi just sighed and shook her head.

"Fine Senpai, you can take me to school but I prefer to walk from now on." He beamed at her and she couldn't help but grin back and let him lead her into the back.

The ride was quiet Tamaki sat with his hands clasped on his knees glancing every now and again at Haruhi, who was watching the town pass by through the tinted windows. She sighed once in a while wanting to be out there in the sunshine and soft breeze but she held in her desire to please Tamaki just this once. She knew he appreciated her riding with him, but he really needed to give her some space.

"Do you want to walk to class together?" Tamaki asked as they pulled up the school. Haruhi climbed out and turned to him her expression sober as if she spoke to a small child.

"Thanks but no thanks Tamaki I'd like to do it alone today." She smiled as his face sagged in disappointment, waved good bye and hurried off into the building sighing as the doors closed behind her. Tamaki was being very kind to her and she could understand why he wanted to be around her, but for now she really preferred the friendship they shared and he didn't need to be around her 24/7, she was glad for the space and who knew maybe she'd be the one to ask for his company not to long from now.

::

Haruhi looked up as Tamaki asked her yet again if she'd like a ride home today. She sighed a sigh he knew all too well and backed up a few paces as he realized it might have been a mistake to press her.

"I said no Senpai. I need to finish a few things here before I leave, and no you can't wait up for me. Please go home so I can get done here." Haruhi said turning her back to his puppy dog eyes and ignoring his further words. She heard him let out another sigh and then he did something that left her face hot and eyes wide.

"Goodbye my dear. I'll see you soon." His arms wrapped smoothly around her small body and hugged her back to his chest closely letting his chin rest by her ear as he spoke. Haruhi felt her heart accelerate in surprise and left it at that. It was nothing more than the shock of his sudden movements. Right? He let his arms loosen up a bit and they slid away from her body and she felt him back up a few paces, his eyes glued to her.

"Goodbye Senpai." Haruhi mumbled keeping her back to him as he walked out of the room leaving her alone to finish her school work.

Haruhi crossed the room to the large windows that looked down on the school grounds and watched Tamaki walk to his limo, get in, and drive away. When she couldn't see him anymore she let out a deep breath and went back to her bag. Pulling out a notebook and her text book she set to work on a difficult paper due tomorrow and put Tamaki, and his hug, out of her mind.

The hours passed and Haruhi never noticed the darkening clouds approaching the high school. Her mind submersed in her paper the only thing that brought her out of it was the first clap of thunder that sent her and her text book into the air. She landed on her knees in front of the couch and her text book slid across the room.

"Oh no." Haruhi felt her palms moisten in fear as the thought of a thunder storm struck her. She scrambled up to her feet and dashed to the windows. Horror formed in her middle as she looked out at the black ominous clouds so close already. Without thought she rushed back to her bag to get her things but the next clap of thunder had her crouching by the couch hands over her head shaking in terror. _Oh god why didn't I go home!_ Haruhi felt desperate as she looked around for some sort of shelter from the storm. Already the rain was pelting against the glass with a violence that only promised more anger from the clouds above. She heard a crash from the storage room in the back and lifted her watery eyes to it and found Kyouya standing there looking flustered and very upset. He didn't see her there at first and glared at the floor and kicked a broken dish across the room and it skidded to a halt next to the wall. He looked over at the window and glared even more vicious. His anger had Haruhi more afraid of him then the storm.

"K-Kyouya S-Senpai….." Haruhi stuttered climbing to her feet using the couch as base to push herself upright. Kyouya's entire attitude and expression changed in a blink of an eye. He looked surprised and if she hadn't known better, embarrassed to find her there.

"Haruhi…." His next words were drowned out by a clap of thunder and blinding strike of lightening.

* * *

A/N: Ok there ya go chapter two :D thanks for those who reviewed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one up soon. Thanks for reading please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hehe heres the next chapter! Please enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Somethings wrong

Haruhi screamed with the lightening and dropped back to her knees. She was barely aware of the quick tap of Kyouya crossing the room to her. She tried to stop herself from shaking but it only seemed to get worse the closer Kyouya got and the louder the thunder got.

"Haruhi why are you here?" Kyouya's voice was light and soft as he kneeled down besides her. She looked up with tears in her eyes, but found no voice to answer him. The thunder had seemed to subside for a moment Haruhi foolishly hoped it was over. She climbed up to her feet, the sound of rain practically matching the pace of her heart.

"I-I'm fine Senpai I just need to g-get HOME!" The last word came out in an outcry of fear as lightening cracked in the windows and the thunder boomed out exactly at the same time shaking the entire band room. Without knowing how it happened, or who moved to who Haruhi found herself surrounded by long, thin arms. She didn't think about whom he was, she just clung to his warmth letting his arms, surprisingly strong, sweep under her legs and pick her up.

"Senpai!" Haruhi stammered but he carried her effortlessly into the back room where she wouldn't be able to see the lightening and there would be better protection against the noises.

"Be quiet Haruhi just close your eyes, you'll be ok." Haruhi looked up at the older teen seeing something she'd never seen in his eyes before. Concern, compassion. She obeyed him and shrunk closer to him as another clap of thunder shook the room.

::

"Why is she not answer her home phone!" Tamaki demanded of his wall throwing down his cell again. He walked to the window of his bedroom and stared out with sad worried eyes. The storm was picking up now and the lightening was blinding to anyone who could see it. The day had turned to night and the world shook with the sound.

Tamaki quickly went back to the bed and dialed Haruhi's number once more, and once again he received the message machine. He could practically see Haruhi huddling under a table or in her closet terrified and alone.

"I have to go to her, she needs me." Tamaki hurried out of his room and quickly was out in the rain heading to Haruhi's in his limo sitting on the edge of his seat wishing he could go faster.

::

Haruhi sat on the floor in the back room huddled against Kyouya's chest trying to block out the sound of thunder just outside the walls. The storm was by far one of the worst she'd ever been in. The sound literally shook her entire body ever time. It was like a fog horn going off right in her ear. Kyouya was trying his best to sooth her, and that alone surprised her greatly. He'd brought her into the back room and they'd settled on the floor in the very far corner. At first he'd sat by her side one arm around her shoulders awkwardly but somehow or another they'd maneuvered to him sitting with his feet flat, knees up and Haruhi sitting between his legs her side pressed his chest hands clutching at his arms wrapped tightly around her small, shaking body.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" Kyouya knew it was a bad question but the silence and small sounds of her whimpers was enough to drive any man insane.

"Y-Yes, S-Senpai, t-thank you." Her teeth were chattering and Kyouya tightened his arms instinctively to take what he thought was chill from her. He glanced down at her but her eyes were welded shut her teeth digging into her lower lip.

"Haruhi its going to be alright, the storm will pass and you will be able to walk out of here safely." Haruhi tried to shut out the storm and focus on Kyouya's calm, patient voice. He spoke lightly and gently directly at her. And slowly after a time she opened her eyes and looked up into his. Staring into his dark, dark eyes as he spoke seemed to calm her more with each second.

Before too long Kyouya's voice was all she heard, and the gentleness, the tender way the words rolled off his lips made her completely relaxed and she almost forgot about the storm. Kyouya had closed his eyes now and spoke with his head bowed down almost touching Haruhi's forehead. It wasn't long till she followed his example and let his voice lull her into sleep. Her last conscious thought, _Kyouya-Senpai is so different then I thought._

::

Tamaki arrived at Haruhi's apartment to find the lights off, door locked and the air thick with rain. He was standing there getting soaked as he pounded on the door shouting over the thunder for Haruhi. When she did not answer right away he assumed she was already hiding somewhere in her house hiding from the storm. So he have the door handle a jiggle and blinked surprised when the knob came off in his hand. His first thought was panic, but then he saw the easiest way to get into the house. He pushed open the door and hurried into the dark apartment.

"Haruhi! Haruhi where are you!" Tamaki called stopping in the living room. He checked under the tables and ran through the entire apartment searching for the small girl, but she was not there. He stood in the doorway looking out into the storm. Haruhi was out there somewhere, alone and afraid. He felt his chest tighten with worry for the young girl.

"Haruhi, where are you?"

::

Kyouya opened his eyes and looked at Haruhi curled against him. Her eyes were closed and he could tell by her steady breathing that she'd fallen asleep as he spoke. He gave a small grin, that had been a trick his sister had done with him when he'd been frightened as a child. She would gather him close, whisper quietly and he would fall asleep soon and forget his fears.

Looking at his watch he let out a low curse that stirred Haruhi. She blinked and looked around groggily. Her eyes lifted up and widened to find him looking down at her.

"I-I'm so-sorry Senpai!" She stuttered pushing out of his arms immediately. Kyouya merely grinned and pushed his glasses up.

"It is alright Haruhi. I think the storm is over." His hand tucked into his pockets and Haruhi went quiet listening for the storm, but heard nothing.

"Oh, I guess it is." Haruhi blinked and followed Kyouya out of the back room.

The sky was gray but Haruhi could see the bright blue and inviting fluffy white clouds already off in the distance. She let out a sigh that brought Kyouya's eyes down to her. She looked up but his expression was hidden by the reflection of his glasses.

"Would you like a ride home, it's still fairly wet outside." Kyouya offered quietly motioning at the swampy ground outside. Haruhi took one look and quickly agreed. It wasn't until she had climbed into the back and he was sliding in beside her she realized he might add this to her debt.

"Are you going to add this ride to my debt, Senpai?" Haruhi asked looking at him with eyes that showed anger at the idea. Kyouya just shook his head without even looking at her.

"No."Was all he replied. Haruhi titled her head surprised by the answer, and lack of follow up from him. It seemed she was seeing yet another side of him. His usual self had been withdrawn enough, but this side was worrying her. She waited a few mintues seeing if he would come out of it on his own but he only remained silent and staring out the window.

"Senpai is something bothering you?" Haruhi asked softly making the tall teen jump. He glanced her way his face blank.

"No." She frowned at him and her brows drew down together.

"Yes there is. You're acting strange." She persisted. He didn't looker only repeated his word. "No." Haruhi sat forward looking across the seat to his face. He wore a blank expressions dark eyes staring at the world without a thought.

"Kyouya-Senpai, please tell me what's wrong. You're worrying me." Still he did not say anything. A thought hit Haruhi hard, harder then she would have thought. She felt her face color. "Was it because of the storm? Are you angry you stayed?" Kyouya's head turned at that and she saw the slight surprise there before it was gone.

"Haruhi no-" But as he spoke that the limo door popped open nearly toppling Haruhi out of the seat. She felt Kyouya's hand grasp her wrist and pull her back into the limo. They both looked out and saw Tamaki standing there drenched and in a panic.

"Kyouya Haruhi's missing she wasn't-…." He leaned down into the limo and saw Haruhi sitting there looking stunned.

"Haruhi!" Haruhi hadn't even noticed they'd stopped, and we're now at her house. She looked over her shoulder at Kyouya. His expression worried her.  
"Senpai wait!" But it was too late Haruhi was yanked out of the limo and embraced by Tamaki.

"Ew your soaked!" Haruhi protested pushing away from the teen. He looked down at himself turning pink and brushed back soaked blond locks from his face.

"Will you wait a minute I have to tal-" But as she looked back the limo had disappeared. Looking down the street she saw it driving away.

"Kyouya- Senpai…."

* * *

A/N: There ya go!!! Hope you liked this chapter!! :D thanks for reviews it means a lot to hear from you guys its great encouragement to continue on!! Please review, and thanks for reading. Next chapter up soon :D


	4. author note

Authors note

I'm very sorry to say this, but there was a medical emergency in my family and I have to jump on a train and race home. So that unfortunately means no updates, for a week at least, possible an earlier update. But for next four to five days there will be no updates. Again I'm sorry


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Omgosh! I'm so sorry for the long delay. And thank you all so much for the concern and comfort! I appreciate it so much! And I'm glad to report that it was nothing serious, and everything is now good back here. I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again sorry for the horrible delay!! Please enjoy and comment :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Tell me why

_"Are you angry you stayed?" Haruhi asked of him her eyes showing the hurt._

_"Haruhi, no-"_

Haruhi had run that over and over again in her mind all day long. She'd zoned out several times while in Tamaki's company and that was one too many times for his liking. He was concerned about her, and that was sweet of him but his constant probing about what had happened last night left her irritable towards him, and finally as the host club was about to begin she managed to unlatch him and leave him to sulk in a corner.

Letting her breath out in a sigh she walked to the back of the room to deposit her bag and books for later retrieval. But as she straightened and looked across the room she met eyes with Kyouya. He stood by the window his glasses hiding his eyes, but it was clear he had been looking at her.

"Kyouya-Senpai?" She whispered but he turned his head as if he'd heard her words. She frowned at him, crossing her arms over her chest she watched him walk…briskly towards the other side of the room. _I will figure out what's bothering you, weither you like it or not._ Haruhi thought firmly watching him. She was disturbed by his recent behavior, and surprised at the least. The way he had comforted her, soothed and calmed her fears during the storm were unlike anything she'd ever imagined to come from him. And even before last night she'd noticed a sudden….distance between them. A strange coldness that he put towards her when she would try to speak to him or anything. It was time to figure out what was wrong.

::

Through the entire hosting time Haruhi couldn't get a moment to herself with Kyouya or even close to him for that matter. It was like there were magnets turned over on one side. As soon as Haruhi would try to approach the teen he started walking off. He even did it to a client when she'd been speaking to him and then next moment when Haruhi'd approached he said he had important papers and walked off leaving the poor girl confused.

"Kyouya-Senpai!" Haruhi grabbed the older teens coat and tugged him to a halt. He looked over his shoulder clearly shocked she'd done this. She'd finally managed to get him after the other clients had left and the room was quiet enough for them.

"What is it Haruhi? I'm very busy now." He tried to shrug off her hand but she clamped on tightly and avoided his annoyed glances.

"I want to know why you've been acting so strange!" Haruhi demanded her eyes taking on that determined look he'd seen with her often. He knew there was no way to avoid the further questions, or to distract her enough to escape.

"Haruhi why do you bother yourself with useless worries and concerns?" He pulled his jacket sleeve from her hand as the hurt crossed her eyes, but vanished just as quickly.

"I want to know what is bothering my friend. You've been acting strange for a while now, I just really got to see it yesterday." He could tell by the slow way she said the last part of her sentence that she was troubled by what had happened, or at the very least embarrassed. Yes, embarrassed he could see it now by the way her cheeks highlighted a fuchsia color barely noticeable, but there enough.

"Haruhi it really is nothing. I wouldn't let it bother you." He turned his back to her thinking that would end the conversation but she wasn't having any of that. She huffed at his back marched around him and snatched his notebook from his hands. The shock was clear on his face again and as he reached to retake the precious item Haruhi took a step back and put it behind her back.

"You get it back when you tell me what is wrong with you Kyouya-Senpai!" Haruhi said her brows drawing together stubbornly.

"That's very childish Haruhi." No reaction to that only the thinning of her lips. Kyouya also recognized that look and tried the debt card.

"Haruhi I suggest giving me back that notebook unless you want it to be added to your debt." He grinned evilly as he saw the sudden hesitation in her eyes and the thoughtful glances she cast at him and off to the side as if debating it.

"No Senpai, I don't care how much you add; I want to know what's wrong!" Kyouya blinked at her surprised yet again. He would have to add some new notes to her file. She was much more stubborn then he had been led to believe before. And….she cared very much.

Kyouya tucked his hands into his pockets, leaned to the side and sighed at the girl. She stood there small, tiny helpless to an untrained an eye. But Kyouya's were very trained to pick apart a person just by the way they held themselves, by the look in their eyes. And right now he saw a woman, strong and able. Caring even. It was strange how a slight adjustment to his outward behavior had altered the ways he acted around him. It was something he might look into experimenting with more often.

"Please Senpai, I'm worried about you." Haruhi said softly extending her hand out to him and placing the notebook back in his hand. He looked at her softly through his glasses and took the notebook from her hands. But his fingers closed around her hand for a moment before sliding the notebook out with the other hand. He stared into her eyes watching the cocern, the worry, the slight blush increase. With a sigh he descided maybe to give her some words of comfort and explanation for his behavior. _Here it goes, think carefully now Kyouya._

"Haruhi its just…"

"Haruhi! My dear! Let's be off now club hours are done with and I have a surprise for you!" Tamaki's voice shattered Haruhi's concentration and she missed the blankness and edge that came around Kyouya's eyes suddenly. She swivled her head to see Tamaki coming towards her and Kyouya a wide smile on his face.

"Not now Senpai. Give me a few minutes at least!" Haruhi complained but as she looked back to Kyouya she could see her chance had passed. She felt a tremor of surprise come across her again as she saw the expression he wore. He moved the notebook to his side and turned his back to her, and walked away.

"Senpai!" Haruhi started towards him again but Tamaki slid into her way and blocked her path with a giant embrace and loud voice.

"Come my dear come with me!" He seized her wrist, no way for her to escape. He dragged her from the club all the while she whine, shouted and fought against him but she was dragged none the less away and outside.

"Let me go Tamaki!" She threw here arm out of his finally and blinked at him as he turned slowly eyes wide.

"What!" She demanded she was ruffled and angry at him. But as she smoothed down her jacket and straightened it she was felt anxious by his unmoving stare. She quickly went over everything she'd done and with a yelp realized what she did.

"Senpai! Tamaki Senpai!" She covered her mouth quickly and watched his smile turn brighter and more happy as he slung his arm around her shoulders and moved her towards the limo waiting outside the gates. She felt her face warm considerably and felt her stomach clench but couldn't understand why it did so.

Haruhi took one last look behind her at the windows that the club looked out from she felt something inside her clench when she saw Kyouya leaning against the glass. His arm resting there, his forehead against his arm and glasses reflecting the light, in a sad way.

_Kyouya?_

* * *

A/N: ok sorry for the delay please review let me know what you think :) thanks for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter : )


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for reading, and heres the next chapter please enjoy and review when you're done !!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: the date

Kyouya's behavior bothered Haruhi greatly. The way he'd been watching Tamaki and her as they left. Made her want to fall to her knees in misery for some reason. What was bothering him so much? What could she do to help? Why wouldn't he let her in, let her help? Maybe it was just the Ootori way. But he'd proven himself different than the usual Kyouya Ootori she had known to begin with.

"Haruhi what is on your mind my dear?" Tamaki startled Haruhi from her inner thinking and she turned her head from the tinted windows of his stretch limo. She looked up into the friendly smile and bright blue eyes.

"It's nothing Tamaki-Senpai." Haruhi averted her eyes and found her mind went immediately back to her previous thoughts. Tamaki frowned, slightly hurt by his young "daughters" attitude. Something inside him told him he should give her an option this time.

"If you're distracted Haruhi, maybe this wouldn't be the best thing for you. Do you want me to drop you off at home?" Haruhi still half zoned out in her thoughts turned to agree with his last statement then caught a glimpse of his face. He looked disappointed, sad, but he pushed his smile out and looked at her with eyes hiding the sadness she was bringing him. That look shook everything inside Haruhi. Shook feelings she thought she did not posses.

"I'd…" She paused frowning looking again into those sad eyes. "I want to stay with you Tamaki-Senpai." She finished finally. Tamaki's eyes brightened his smile became true and he threw himself at her applauding and cheering for her choice. Haruhi had little choice but to laugh at the teen and try and fend him off but in the end she agreed to the embrace and wiped away tears of laughter as they drove along.

::

Two hours later Haruhi was sitting on a sandy beach watching the waves lap against the soft tan sand as she rested on hand on her content and full belly. Tamaki was leaning on backwards on his hands smiling out at the waters and casting secret glances towards Haruhi without her notice. He was very pleased with the way things had turned out tonight. She'd laughed, smiled, and even chatted to him as he'd known her all her life. He found it enjoyable for her to find trust and friendship in his presence. He knew he was truly fallen for his fellow host member. And knowing she might very well be his one day made his heart glow with love.

They'd come to a isolated beach where Tamaki had produced a picnic for them. Haruhi wad immediately drawn in by the foods and Tamaki was pleased with her reactions. He treated her like a queen asking what she wanted, how she wanted it and all but refusing to let her do anything for herself. She laughed almost the whole way through it as she watched Tamaki try and make things the way she liked it. But in the end he earned a thank you hug and more laughter for his attempts to please.

"Haruhi will you take a walk with me?" He asked suddenly climbing to his feet. Haruhi looked up from the waters a content smile lifting her face.

"Yes, that would be fun Senpai." She surprised him by holding out her hand for him to help her up. He smiled and placed the delicate hand in his and tugged her to her feet. Her hand fit nicely in his and was soft and warm.

"Let's go then." She smiled brightly up at him and he felt the heat of blood rush across his face.

"Yes, lets." Tamaki tried his luck with slipping his hand into hers as they began to walk and was pleasantly surprised when she did not pull away. She instead sighed and touched her head to his shoulder for a moment before straightening again. Tamaki felt his heart jump with joy.

"This is very nice Tamaki-Senpai. I really enjoyed spending time with you tonight. It was the perfect distraction I needed." Haruhi watched the waters lapping around her bare feet. She did not see him beam at her.

"And what was so distracting to you?" Haruhi looked hesitate. "Oh, come now you can tell Daddy anything." Tamaki earned a short laugh for that but she still shook her head.

"I'd rather not talk about it, why spoil a perfect night?" She looked up and felt his happiness as he gazed back at her. That brought another smile from her and she felt her stomach do a little butterfly dance before she looked away and it calmed.

They continued to walk along until finally Tamaki tugged her to a stop and turned her towards him. Placing both hands in his he took a deep breath and looked directly into Haruhi's eyes.

"Haruhi will you not accept my earlier proposal? Will you not be mine?" Haruhi sighed and looked away from him. Tamaki felt his heart drop a level.

"You said yourself this night was perfect?" Tamaki moved his hand up to tilt her chin up to look at him again. But when Haruhi looked up at him, she was confused to see the face of Kyouya's instead. The gentle movement of his lips in a comforting story as the storm beat around them. She could smell his scent; feel the tickle of his dark hair. She shook her head and broke contact with Tamaki.

"I just….can't. I need more time to think Tamaki-Senpai." She hugged her arms and looked out into the waters once more. She felt alone in the vastness of waves and depths of mystery. What could be out there that kept her from reaching shore, a safe place? What was holding her back from Tamaki's love? She could see it clearly in his eyes that he was being sincere. _Is it you Kyouya? _She wondered silently forcing his image away from her eyes yet again.

"Don't worry my dear. I will wait for you, I will be here no matter what you chose, and you are dear to me. I would not lose you to anything." Tamaki's arms circled her and she touched his arm with her small hands.

"Thank you Senpai." Haruhi whispered closing her eyes. She found Kyouya there, but Tamaki came as well. His gentle smile and hand extended for her to take. _What's going on with my heart? Why does it race for you Tamaki, and you Kyouya? Why…._

* * *

A/N: there ya go short I know but I hope you like it :D please review people I love the reviews!!! :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for continuing on with me :D please enjoy and don't to forget to leave a review at the end :D

* * *

Chapter 6 Anything but her

_Tap tap tap…_Kyouya never noticed how annoying the sound of his pen could be. In the silence of his room he tapped it against the hard wooden desk where his homework, calculations and money records were laid out in front of him, he stared blankly. He could not focus. So many things were running through his mind and destroying the Ootori concentration he'd perfected since he was young. _How could Haruhi be so distracting?_ Kyouya thought irritably rubbing his eyes as he removed his glasses and put them on the desk. Ever since he'd watched her drive away with Tamaki in the limo she'd been in his head non-stop. It was becoming very irritating to say the least. Pushing back from his desk Kyouya stood and stretched his arms behind his back. Something no would have witnessed him do at school.

"Very irritating…" He mumbled rubbing the back of his neck and seeing Haruhi's small face turn yet again in his memory. Saw her eyes lift to him standing there like a lost fool at the window. He'd wanted to kick himself several times for watching her leave, for showing that much emotion.

Walking over to his bed he threw himself down and laid there staring at the ceiling as he reflected on what'd he'd seen these last few weeks. Tamaki's first act out of character was the admittance of feelings beyond friendship for Haruhi. That was a move even Kyouya hadn't anticipated. And then even more surprising was what Haruhi had to say about the entire thing. From Kyouya's notes on the girl she should have been embarrassed and maybe even angry that the man would try to 'claim' her. But she didn't, she just seemed a little surprised, and a little amused. She had a lot of surprises in her, he'd noticed.

For example her fear of storms. Kyouya had known about it and documented it. But never had he seen her so frightened. He never could have guessed how badly it affected her. He probably would never forget the way she shook so violently, the way her eyes filled with tears, and the screams she let out. And he would defiantly not forget how helpless he felt as she shook in his arms, as she screamed into him, and how cold her tears had been on his skin.

"Damn it…." He rubbed his face again and sat up putting his elbows on his knees and holding his face in his palms. HE closed his eyes and tried to empty his mind of everything, but Haruhi, Tamaki and these last few weeks. He was going to pick this apart moment by moment till he found some way to remove her from his brain.

The first incidence had been the admittance of feelings and the causal shrug of Haruhi. He then analyzed his feelings of that part. He remembered how cold he had felt from head to toe. He'd been shocked, and it had shown. He remembered a glance from Haruhi. Blinking at the floor between his feet he figured that was the first step of Haruhi's curiosity in his behavior. Then the time they spent in the limo, and him driving off after wards when Tamaki pulled her from the limo. That was foolish of him, it must have left her very confused. Then he remembered a week later he'd walked away from her several times when she looked like she was about to approach him. That must have added he was sure. But then something else came to him. Something he tried to dismiss right away but could not. He was avoiding time during school to speak with Haruhi, anytime there was a crowd or another person around them. He would only speak to her when they were alone, time when he could let off a little bit of something he'd been shoving down and hiding away from some time now. He was acting so strange so that he could spend time with her alone. He wanted to suddenly slam his fists into the ground but thought better of it. He must change his behavior immediately.

Kyouya stood, tried to walk off his sudden anger and it worked finally. It left him standing in the middle of his room hands in his pockets, and staring at the floor. He couldn't deny it anymore, not to himself at least it was eating him alive, and affecting his behavior subconsciously now. Even though he knew it was best if Haruhi just opened her eyes and let Tamaki be the 'one' for her, he wanted Tamaki to be happy he was his best friend, even if he wanted to deny it at times. He chuckled lightly with something between a grin and a smile and spoke it aloud, finally.

"I don't want anything but her."

* * *

A/N: there ya go :D hahaha I kinda love the final confession if not the entire chapter :D but yea ^^ please review and thanks so much for reading I love all my readers so much!!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for reading ^^ hope you enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 7: A Caring Kiss

Haruhi looked up again as Kyouya walked behind her towards the other side of the room. She felt her face pull further down as he walked on without so much as a glance or word to her. For the last week Kyouya had been acting even more distant from her, and colder. They had barely spoken two words to each other this entire time. It was beginning to really bother Haurhi and she knew she had to get to the bottom of this before it ate away at her more. It was like she was losing a piece of her. The host club was like a big family to her, and even Kyouya had a place in it. His behavior hurt more then he probably knew.

"Hello my dear." Haruhi jumped when Tamaki walked up from behind her and scaring her. She turned her head and gave the boy a smile that sent him into a large hugging spree.

"Let me down Tamaki-Senpai!" Haruhi laughed shoving away from the boy and nearly loosing balance. But the twins caught her under the arms and straightened her. They both leaned on her shoulders and all three of them faced Tamaki.

"You must be more careful with her my lord." Hikaru said while Karou made a tsk noise. Tamaki began to pout and little tears formed at the corner of his eyes as he looked back at Haruhi.

"Oh do forgive me my dear, I would never hurt you!" He begged on one knee clasping her hand in his. Haruhi huffed pulling her hands away with a small blush and brushed off the twins.

"Don't you guys have to leave or something?" She asked folding her arms across her chest and stared at the twins. They looked at eachother then smiled.

"Yes we do, good bye." They walked away waving their hands in the air as they slunk out the doors. Tamaki was now sitting cross legged on the floor staring at the door in confusion.

"Where did they need to go?" He asked of Haruhi as she sighed and joined him on her knees. She moved her hair from her face and smiled a cute little smile that made Tamaki's heart flutter.

"I asked them to grab something for me later." She turned her head to him and pushed her fist to her cheek and rested her elbow on her knee.

"What are you going to do today Senpai?" She asked watching him with those big chocolate eyes he dared to love.

"I have to fly to another city for the afternoon. My grandmother needs me present for some family occasion." Tamaki sighed and drew circles on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But try to stay positive Senpai, I'm sure you'll have fun." She smiled again and he smiled back letting her energy fill him up.

"I can give you a ride home if you would like?" Tamaki offered, but sadly Haruhi shook her head and stood to her feet.

"Sorry, there a couple of things I need to work on here." She said mysteriously and casting a quick glance around the room to find Kyouya facing away from her and pretty much standing with his nose in the corner as if that would keep him from her view.

"Alright my dear. Have a good time; I'll see you later then." Tamaki took her extended hand she offered and stood to his feet. He pulled her forward wrapping her in a tight, quick, hug and then sauntered off waving as he walked through the door. Haruhi smiled in his direction for a while before turning with a purposeful look in Kyouya's direction. _Nowhere for you to go now._ She thought moving silently.

::

Kyouya was absorbed into his notebook, but hadn't failed to notice the sudden silence that was now around him. He hadn't heard Haruhi leave, had heard everyone else, but not her….That began to worry him as the silence lengthened.

"Senpai?" _Damn it._ He thought turning slowly to see Haruhi standing behind him. Her arms were folded across her chest in an all too familiar way. He wanted to groan, but held it in and answered her calmly.

"Yes Haruhi?" His voice was a little strained but he hoped she did not notice. The tightening of her lips proved this wrong.

"We need to talk Senpai." She frowned and this time he couldn't help but respond. He snapped the notebook closed placed on the desk beside him and sighed.

"About what?" He knew it sounded out of character, and immature to say at the least but he just didn't want this to be happening at the moment. Yes, he'd admit he wanted her. But that didn't give him the right to take her away right under Tamaki's nose; especially when she appeared to be becoming quite fond of the teen.

"You know what, you've been acting so strange. And now you've pretty much started to ignore me completely Senpai," She paused for a moment trying to gage his expression, "I'm just worried that I'm losing a friend." She said softly. That affected his expression for a moment but he immediately put up his mask again.

"I don't know what your talking about Haruhi. I've just been very busy. I have no time to chit chat with you." That was cold, even for him. He wincing inside as he saw a flash of anger rise up in her eyes.

"You're lying." Kyouya gawked at her.

"What?" He demanded.

"You're lying to me. I don't enjoy being lied to Senpai. Tell me what's been bothering you." Haruhi demanded. Kyouya simply shook his head taking a hold of emotions again quickly before they got the better of him.

"I'm not lying Haruhi, I have no need to lie." Kyouya moved to walk around her but Haruhi grabbed his arm and turned him in a circle till she now faced the wall and he faced her again.

"Kyouya I'm not playing here, tell me what is wrong!" haruhi all but shouted at him. He could tell he'd hit a nerve somewhere along there talk and now she was mad. Kyouya yanked his arm back from her and let the anger boil into his eyes.

"Why do you even care anyway Haurhi!" He shouted at her. He regretted it immediately. Haruhi's face went blank; her mouth was slightly open as if her next word had been about to exit but instead had died there. Kyouya felt the horrible memory of cold tears on his skin as Haruhi was cradled to him. Kyouya had been a comfort to her fears then and now, he was the reason for the tear in her eye. _Oh, Haruhi._ Kyouya moaned inside as he saw it fall from her eye in a quick slick descent. She reached up to brush it away quickly taking her eyes from him. But Kyouya reached out and grabbed her arm before she could wipe it away. Moving forward Kyouya gentle put his lips to hers in a soft quick kiss that affected Kyouya more then he thought a simple kiss ever would. Haruhi gawked at him as her face blushed. Kyouya released her arm wiped the tear away with a finger then turned, pushing up his glasses as he did and just simply walked away.

* * *

A/N: ^^ teehee hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Please please review!!! I love you all haha thanks so much for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did lol. Please review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the delay life is hetic

* * *

Chapter 8

_He looked at with an apology gleaming behind his eyes. She didn't know what he did till she felt him there upon her lips. Feather light and soft but weighed down upon her like the entire universe. He'd kissed her, she couldn't speak her breath was gone, her heart was frantic. _

_The shadow King had kissed her._

Haruhi tried not to think about it as she wondered confused around her abandoned home. She'd finally managed to back here and found a note from her father. He always seemed to be leaving her, but for this one time Haruhi didn't mind she was so confused she didn't want his constant questions confusing her more.

"Oh my gosh Senpai." Haruhi groaned rubbing her temples. She already could feel the headache forming behind her eyes. It would be a killer. Moving from the living room she hurried into the kitchen as if racing the pain she would feel soon enough. She gulped down two extra strength tylonol pills and grumbled all the way back to her bed room.

_The shadow king had kissed her. Kyouya had kissed her. _

Haruhi couldn't tell how she was reacting to this.

Surprise….that was for sure, but she didn't know if she was repelled by his forward actions or if…if she actually was glad it had happened. She certainly didn't complain of the feeling of it. She absently touched her lips with shaking fingertips again. No, she wasn't complaining at all.

Tamaki came to mind suddenly and she felt guilt creep into her middle and naw at the emptiness. She did have feelings for Tamaki, she was fairly certain of that….distantly she wondered if his lips would be as soft and gentle. She flared blushing immediately after the thought though and shoved it into the furthest corner of her mind as she could. Why did that embarasser her so? But Kyouya's kiss only made her wonder.

"Damn you rich bastards. So confusing…" She grumbled rubbing at her head. All this thinking wasn't helping her roaring headache at all. Did…did she have feelings for Kyouya as well as Tamaki? Haruhi thought to herself and felt terrified by the result. HE twisted her middle when he walked by, she smiled in his presence and found it returned. He spoke softly to her,…..he kissed her. _Oh my god! _Haruhi screamed in her mind as the kiss replayed yet again through her head. What was she going to do?

The pain flared up in here head like the reminder of the kiss was a sledge hammer to her brain. She groaned and wobbled down the hall to her room. She wondered at the time seeing that it was unusually dark in the house. She must have lost track of the time.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

Chapter 9

Tamaki shifted uncomfortably in his chair. His fingers tapped anxiously against the hard wooden desk in front of him. A cell phone was held to his hear and all he heard was the ringing. NO answer. He put it down for the third time and chew in the inside of his cheek.

"Haruhi why aren't you answering?" He asked the phone but no one replied to this question. He looked again at the computer sitting in front of him and winced at the size of the storm ravaging the city. He'd flown out of town for a host club activity. He planned to have them down here, but that had been before he realized that this storm would pass over their home town. He worried deeply for Haruhi. It would be there any minute now and the girl was alone, and not answering her phone. He was nearly to the point of hysteria.

"What is a father to do!" He cried leaping to his feet and rubbing his chin as he paced. He could never make it down there in time to comfort her, and he knew this storm would be to horrific for her to deal with alone. She needed someone. _Anyone._

"Oh! Of course that is it!" Tamaki flipped open his cell and dialed quickly tapping his foot impatiently as it rung on the other end.

"What the hell do you want!" Tamaki paled at the anger in Kyouya's voice….he was sleeping. Tamaki swallowed his fear and spoke up quickly.

"Its our daughter." He stared…silence…a good sign.

"What about her?" Kyouya mumbled and Tamaki sensed that the boy was playing it cool. _Interesting_ he thought.

"There's a huge and I mean monstrous storm heading for you guys and I'm not in town."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. You're daughter needs her mommy. Will you go over to her place? Make sure she's ok." Tamaki chewed his tongue anxiously waiting the Shadow Kings answer. He wasn't a hundred percent sure that Kyouya would actually go, but he was better then those twins. He shuddered at the thought of them cuddled close to Haruhi all night long through the storm. With Kyouya he'd probably find some pills, or clam her with words. He didn't need to worry about _them_ doing anything.

"Yea, alright. Goodbye." Click. Tamaki didn't even get to say thank you. He closed the phone and went to the window. The night was dark, cold. And somewhere out there far away a storm threatened his entire world.

::

**BOOM!**__

Haruhi fell from her bed as the first of the thunder began. She sat herself up on the floor and stared around her terrified. A storm! She wailed to herself and felt the adreline start up in her chest. This sounded worse than storm she'd been in before.

**CRASH!BOOM! BOOM!**

__Haruhi covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut hard, but it was no use the storm was overpowering. She felt so helpless on the floor to terrified to run to cover. Her hands dug into her skull trying to escape but it was useless the noise was to much.

_**Bang bang bang!**_She heard it and screamed again terrified but it repeated this time in the same way. She came to realize finally that it wasn't thunder but someone banging at her door. As lightening screeched across the sky Haurhi found the strength to get to her feet and make a mad dash for the front door. _Oh, god thank you so much…._

"Tamaki…." Haruhi started but the boy standing in front her was definitely not Tamaki. She saw the shift of his face at the expectation of someone else.

"Haruhi." Kyouya was soaked to the bone his limo no where in sight. She felt her heart hammering and her face warmed. But it was all forgotten when a flash of lightening seared the sky.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you." He surrounded her in his arms as they collapsed to their knees in the doorway. Haruhi sobbed and held him close feeling the distant touch of his heart beating with hers.

"I'm here." He stroked her short hair and kissed the smoothness of her face. She clung to him feeling her growing closer and finally she was cuddled up on his lap. She ignored the wetness of his clothes, the chill of his touch and focused on the pounding of her heart.

"Thank you Kyouya. Thank you." She whispered close to his ear. _All I want is her._ His mind whispered to him strengthen the hug he had around her.

"Come on Haruhi." He slowly lifted her into his arms, bridal style and walked further into the room and deposited her on the sofa. She laid there silently as he hurried to the front door, closed and locked it. He returned to her but stood over her instead of sitting with her as she craved so madly.

She could see it in his eyes, he was gauging what to do next. What would she do if he did this, or maybe that. He was trying to calculate his moves around her and that hurt. Hurt so bad, why? The rain was pelting against the house and windows like machine gun fire. Haruhi realized the thunder and lightning had paused for the moment and the world was just a tad calmer. Holding its breath for Kyouya's next move. The whole world waited for what he would do next.

"Tamaki called me." Wrong move. Haruhi sat back against the couch and drew her legs up to her body peering towards the window silently. The eye of the storm….oh fun, she thought looking at the calmness outside the window.

"So you came, thanks." She sounded hurt and bitter almost angry. Kyouya shuffled it around in his mind trying to find the right thing to do. How could he tell her _he _had wanted to come anyway. _He_ had come here in the pouring rain, on foot. _Just say that!_ He slapped himself mentally but when he opened hi s mouth to do so a slam of thunder shook the house and brought Haruhi to his chest again. Who moved first he didn't know, all he did know was that she need him and he wouldn't leave her.

"I wont leave, I wont leave Haruhi." He whispered through the noise and tears. HE kissed her head soothingly repeating those words over and over as she was rocked back and forth in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

Chapter 10

_She felt so warm and secure. The softness of his touch rocked her back and forth. She distantly felt the gentleness of his lips touching her hair here, there, and back again. She felt his breath pulsing against her face, holding her close his heart embraced her. _

_"Don't go…." Her voice so far away, feather light. Everything was dark now, she couldn't see a thing._

_"I won't ever go Haruhi. Sleep my dear, sleep." She wanted to see him, hear the voice and see the face. She craved it. Reaching out a hand it contacted with the side of a smooth, beautifully carved cheek. She felt the metal piece of his glass graze her finger tips and smiled._

_"Thank you Kyouya." She could feel his smile, and wished so badly to see it. It felt true, why can't she see his true smile?_

_::_

Morning light filtered through the window in Haruhi's room and she moaned as it kissed her face non to gently. She rolled away from its attempted embrace and felt for the figure laying in the bed with her. She didn't realize what she was doing till she came up empty handed. Opening her eyes she found her room quiet and abandoned.

Frowning at first she realized that he…he had left. Sadness crept into her heart and that surprised her. She was _very_ sad he wasn't here to greet her. But then again maybe he'd come only as a pitty mission…he knew along with the rest of the host club how terrifying storms were for her. Had he come of his own will? Or just ….what had made him come?

Haruhi decied to call him and crawled from the warm blankets and hurried down the hall where the phone sat, waiting for her. She hesitated for only a moment glancing at the clock and then dialed Kyouay's number.

She waited….waited…then click. No one answered. She felt her stomach drop a knotch as she thought about it. But then the phone rang out loud and clear through the silent house. Thinking it was Kyouya she raced to pick it up.

"Haruhi! My dear you've survived. Did you manage well last night? Did Kyouya come?" The last question stirred Haruhi as Tamaki all but screamed through the phone.

"Uh, yea…he did Tamki-Senpai. How'd you know?" She dreaded what he would say.

"I called him, I was so worried about you my dear." It felt awkward to have him talking to her like that and Haruhi began to shuffle from foot to foot. _He'd been sent? But the look…the actions…it seemed …._ Haruhi sighed and pushed away the hurt and plopped herself down on the couch to listen to Tamkai's bright ideas about a new club vacation trip. She listened, replied when necessary but her mind was across town thinking of the lone Ootori sitting silently on his bed watching the phone die in his hand.

Kyoyua didn't know why he hadn't answered the phone. He'd returned home late last night, thinking to finally get some sleep after Haruhi had dozed off in her bed….him curled right next to him. He felt his face warm again, but pushed it back. He did _not_ blush.

He sat there fumbling with his phone and finally sighed and moved it away from him trying to forget the way she'd spoken so softly to him. How she'd curled close to him without hesitation and didn't even protest when he'd laid down next to her in the bed. He remembered the smooth touch of her tiny hand pressed against his face fingers grazing the ends of his glasses. She made him smile in the darkness. But as he had lain there listening to her steady breathing and caressing the smooth skin he'd thought of Tamaki. Calling him up frantically, worried about her. He'd heard the boys voice and guilt stabbed, deep and twisted. Was he doing the right thing? Indugling in his own personal feeling at the expense of Tamaki's? Kyouya knew haruhi had some sort of connection with the other teen, and was probably only thinking of him as a good, close friend.

It ultimately came down to one question.

Who would have Haruhi?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:

Chapter 11

She fidgeted with the end of her coat for nearly the hundredth time as she listened to Tamaki lay out the great scheme for them to go on vacation at a secluded area down south. They'd take a flight and stay there for a few days maybe more, it depended on how well things went. Haruhi on the other hand was anxious to have Tamaki gone and some alone time with Kyouya. She slid her eyes slowly towards him. He hadn't moved from his bored pose this entire time. His glasses held the reflecting light and therefore she could not see his expression clearly. Couldn't tell if he looked at her either.

"Alright, well that is the plan for this weekend, we'll leave in the morning!" Tamaki exploded happily causing Haruhi to jump startled. She quickly took her eyes from Kyouya and moved them back to the other more cheerful teen. The twins and the others were already moving towards the door chatting happily about the new exciting trip.

"Aren't you excited my dear?" Tamaki asked taking Haruhi's small hand in his. She smiled a little and slipped it back without much notice as she praised Tamaki for planning such an exciting trip. He beamed and glowed at the compliment and hugged Haruhi in a suffocating grip.

"Thank you my dear. It means a lot for you to be happy while you're there. I have many things planned for us." Haruhi's face fell an inch as he hugged her but she quickly picked it up and replaced it as Tamaki pulled back to see her.

"Come now, I'll be outside waiting when you're ready to come down, and no I will take no excuses today you will be driven home by me. I feel so bad for not being there to comfort you properly while the storm was on." He made it seem like KYouya had done nothing but show up. But I knew better and pushed aside the harsh comment. I knew better.

Haruhi waited till Tamaki emerged from the stair well at the bottom of the floor before turning and heading towards Kyouya. She had to tell, she just had to tell she cared about him. And that night during the storm…it was just…damn even she didn't know how that night had come but she knew it was wonderful to have him close, to feel his words soothing her worried soul to have his touch rubbing away the fears and to have his face, so handsome and happy providing any comfort that I needed.

"Kyouya-senpai?" He didn't turn right away and Haruhi's stomach lurched suddenly in warning.

"What is it Haruhi?" He turned, his face much to cold, his eyes hidden. Her eyes widened and she looked away for a moment but an irritated sigh passed his lips and she spoke up quickly feeling her heart hammering. She hadn't been this nervous before, why now?

"I…I wanted to tell you something. About the storm.. well the storms." She reached behind her neck and scratched nervously why was she acting like this? It was only Kyouya. But then again, why was he acting like she was nothing more than a bug.

"What about them Haruhi?" She saw his jaw tense, saw everything tense. _What is going on?_ She wanted to ask but of course she did not.

"I really appreciate what you did. And as time came and went I sorta came to realize…." She hesitated chancing a glance towards him and saw that his face had softened, barely any but it was enough to give her courage to speak.

"That I have deep feelings for you Senpai." Her face exploded at that moment and she hastily looked away letting the silence suffocate her.

_Oh, Haruhi…No… no._ Kyouya pleaded silently watching her embarrassment spread beautifully across her face. She looked so lovely like that her face warm and rosy, her hair falling across her face trying to hide her expression of fear. _Why did I do this to you Haruhi?_

"Well that is…unfortunate." _Slap_. Haruhi felt his words hit hard and painfully across her face.

"W-What?" She asked her voice quivering. She glanced up and saw his eyes gleaming back through the lens of his glasses. They were cold, blank and lifeless. She shivered feeling tears rise.

"You are with Tamaki are you not?" She shook her head denying it but stopped and lowered her face. She liked Tamaki, there was no denying that….but who did she like _more_?

"I…will not take you away from Tamaki Haruhi. He and you will have much happiness together. There is no need for me to cause unnesscary grief if he lost you." KYouya stepped forward reaching for her face as if to cup it. Haruhi waited for the blissful contact but he pulled away at the last moment and retreated several steps.

"I'm sorry Haruhi. But I think you should go now. Tamaki is waiting for you." She turned away without a thought and walked slowly, in a daze through the door and down the stair case. Her mind wheeled fighting back the words, she tried to wake herself.

"Oh, there you are my dear…..Haruhi whats wrong!?" She stopped just a few feet from Tamaki who was leaning against his limo door waiting for her. He took a few steps towards her and she broke. She fell to the ground sobbing into her palms and rocking herself back and forth. Tamaki rushed to her quickly gathering her in his arms he tried to sooth her, stroke her head whisper comforts to her but all she could think about was how much better Kyouya could have comforted her, if only he hadn't hurt her so bad.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:

Chapter 12

The ride was bumpy but I was slightly comforted by the arm latched securely over my shoulders. Tamaki held me close to his side when the plane hit turbulence. I never looked at him, I stared straight out the window and watched the white fluffy clouds dance under our wings and the sunshine sparkle across the dampness that formed them.

For the last three days Tamaki had noticed Haruhi's quiet behavior. Even her hosting duties had declined and the girls asked after her worriedly. Tamaki was glad he'd planned this trip when he had; it seemed like a good idea for Haruhi. Whatever was ailing her, he hoped that with his help she would be happier on this trip then before. He still didn't understand what had upset her so much when she'd appeared before him those days ago. She refused to talk about it and only clammed up tighter when he tried to pursue it. So he left it alone for now.

"We're almost there Haruhi look." He leaned over her pointing at the building, more like hotel/mansion. She couldn't believe how large it was. It was like a grand hotel, but Tamaki insisted it was only a rented home his family had picked up a few years ago. It had taken a lot of persuasion to get his grandmothers approval of its use for them this.

"Aren't you excited my dear?" He asked shaking her arm a little. Haruhi titled her head back and it contacted with Tamaki's shoulder. She gazed up silently for a minute and saw the hope sparkling in his eyes.

"Very much so Senpai….very much so." She whispered straightening again and staring blankly out the window. What would this trip bring? These last few days preparing for the trip Tamaki had practically glued himself to her. And Kyouya? She'd barely seen him. But every so often she'd catch his eye during hosting hours but he'd turn away quickly like the sight of her pained him….or disgusted. She'd tried a few times to speak to him, try and regain that small platform of their friendship but each time he'd pushed off and back into despair which eventually would lead her into Tamaki's arms. But he could never comfort her enough to bring her back to her old self. She was taking this much too hard, shed berate herself but it never helped.

The members of the club split up to their respected rooms except for Tamaki who led Haruhi up the spiraling stair case to her room on the second floor.

"This will be your room. Do you think you can remember the way?" He asked amusement making his eyes light up. Haruhi had no choice to smile and nod her head as she followed him into the…..room. She still couldn't imagine having all this space to herself. This room must have been the size of her entire apartment.

"Thank you Senpai." She mumbled placing her small bag up on the overly large bed. She imagined the small pace of her bed and found Kyouya's image curled close to hers and she turned away from it quickly. _Stop it you stupid girl. Don't you dare let that man into your heart. He's hurt you, now let it go. Look at who really loves you._ Haruhi forced herself to look Tamaki in the eye. His sapphire eyes gleamed back her happily completely unaware of the pain she harbored.

"I'd like for you and me to have a special little date. Just the two of us. Theres a beautiful spot on the roof. Meet me there tonight at seven." He leaned forward planted a sweet kiss to her cheek then walked from the room waving to her as he excited. Haruhi slumped to the mattress and sighed.

"This is going to be a long weekend."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:

Chapter 13

Kyouya watched silently that entire trip, that entire day. His eyes followed Haruhi's slow, quiet movements all around the house. He felt like a stalker, and that wasn't far from the truth. He was obsessed with seeing her. He hoped to glimpse that angelic smile, see the warmth of her face as the twins pranked her, or the glitter in her eyes as Hunny became extra cute. He even wanted to see her embrace that fool Tamaki. Only to see that she was _happy_ that's all he need to know he'd done the right thing. But she was stone cold, quiet and all that she did was forced for the public's viewing. He could tell she was unhappy, he could see it when no one else bothered to look closer.

"I'm so sorry Harhui." He turned away from her silent eyes watching the other members of the host clubs play excitedly around the pool in the back yard. He didn't notice her eyes shift to the movement and he didn't see a part of her die with each step he took away.

::

"Ah, there you are my dear. Lovely as usual." Tamaki rushed forward to meet Haruhi as she stepped through the door and exited out on the roof top. She'd found to her slight amusement several dressed spread out on her bed when she returned her room to get ready for Tamaki's little "date". She'd picked the simplest of them and slipped it over her head. It was a pretty white gown, like a Sunday dress with lace at the ends and sleeves that fell to her elbows.

"Thank you Senpai." She said trying to warm her voice towards him. It helped a little as he gathered her a hug that squeezed just right.

"Come come, I've made us a sort of picnic. Just like that night on the beach, do you remember?" He asked and she nodded her head gracing Tamaki with a small slip of her lips that created a smile. _Stop being so down on yourself Haruhi, its doing no one good. Look at this man, trying so hard to please you. Is it really that hard to love him?_ She looked again into those beautiful eyes as he started handing her food and pouring her a drink as they settled under the sinking sun. It was a beautiful scene.

"So what has been on your mind lately?" Tamaki asked samply a strange looking dish. HE smiled in approval and waited for Haruhi to speak. She didn't want to, of course, but spoke anyway.

"Just things Senpai. Don't worry about them." She waved her hand trying to dismiss the subject but he wasn't going to be detoured easily.

"No, no I've noticed how its been bugging you. Please share it with me Haruhi, I only want to help you." He grasped her hand in his from across the table, and waited patiently. She tried to find a way out of it and she found lying the best.

"I've just been trying to figure out my feelings Senpai." She smiled at him placing it perfectly so it would be accepted.

"Oh, really?" He was excited but anxious as well. Would she really reject him? She'd acted so distant and cold maybe she didn't love him.

"I still need time. And I want you to know…" She paused biting on her lip. She couldn't say no, and she couldn't say yes. She chose the next best thing.

"I want you to know you've been a great friend through off this and very patient. I thank you for that." She squeezed his hand and enjoyed the sight of his face flowing as the sun dipped away surrounded them in darkness.

"You're more than welcomed, my dear." He spoke softly as if not to disturb the stars as they poked up throughout the sky the winked at him, but to Haruhi they seemed to cry with her.

::

Kyouya walked the halls alone and deep in thought. He'd had a restless first night and wondered who would pay for waking him in the morning. A small amused grinned crossed his face at the thought. But really had kept him up this time was thoughts of Haruhi. He hated how she consumed his mind, but treasured it as well. He'd close his eyes and hear her voice in the distance, the far off sound of her lips pulling back for a smile or the tinkling of her laughter. But he'd look for her, search for that face and find tears in her place. She'd start to scream the thunder was so loud but she was louder. He tried to reach for her, but he could never hold her close. She was left to be terriozed by the storm and he stood there watching unable to help her.

IT was about that time he'd awoken and left his room. It was to much to bear, but he knew he must. If Tamaki could be happy with Haruhi what right did he have to take her from right under his nose, and just when she seemed to be starting too warm up to him. He had no right and had been foolish to get this close to her, to let her step into his heart.

"Goodnight Tamaki-Senpai." Kyouya stopped dead in his tracks and peeked around the corner and saw Haruhi standing outside her door, Tamaki standing very close to her. Both held a smile to their faces. Haruhi looked so beautiful.

"Goodnight my dear." He leaned down and Kyouya had to close his eyes. He had no right, none at all to take that from Tamaki. He had finally won her, why didn't he get to keep her as well? Kyouya hurriedly turned and left the couple alone to say their goodnights.

::

"Goodnight my dear." Tamaki leaned down towards Haruhi but she quickly turned her face and he landed his kiss on her face. He pulled back chuckling without embarrassment even though it colored Haruhi's face.

"I'll come to see you in the morning my dear." And then he was gone smiling at her before he disappeared into the darkness. Haruhi didn't go to her room, she fled down the hallway opposite of Tamaki, and unknowingly towards Kyouya's own retreat from reality.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:

Chapter 14

Haruhi padded down the abandoned corridors of the mansion having no idea where she was going, only knowing she _had_ to run. Flee from the thoughts and memories floating in that room, from all that she had spoken to with Tamaki. She wanted to be alone, and utterly alone.

The house breathed with her its freshly cleaned smell seared her nose and finally she found the back door and burst through it. The fresh air welcomed her in an embrace of chilly air. She smiled slightly into it filling her lungs with its greeting.

Her feet fell slower now and she walked from the back door and wondered around the grounds. It was huge out here, the grass went on forever and there were small gardens and benches, ponds and little fountains. It was amazing to see. The thing that caught her eye was the garden, it was like the one at school and when she walked into it, it was like walking into a forest of tall flowers and wonderful things. She felt content here and slowly let go of her troubles with Tamaki and Kyouya and just let the flowers be her comfort.

Haruhi felt like she'd been wondering through this garden for hours, and the chillness in her bones was enough to confirm that. But she didn't want to go back inside yet. Just a little bit longer.

::

Kyouya paced among the flowers and glared at them. They were too cheerful, a memory of her. It'd been a mistake to come here. But he didn't want to leave either. At least here he only remembered her smiles and laughter, not her tears and pain.

Just then he heard a sound of leaves rustling. Like someone was walking along the garden running their hands across the flowers. His heart lurched as she walked past him like a ghost…or an angel. Her beautiful white dress glowed in the moonlight her eyes glittered with the reflection of the stars. And her smile was of the gods. She didn't see him at first and so he retreated several steps behind some tall lavender flowers.

He heard her soft sigh press into the air, the shiver that ran down her back was practically screaming for him to come warm her from his hiding place. He watched, one small part wishing she would continue on the path and leave him be, but the large part screamed for the moment never to end.

"Kyouya…." His heart lurched at the sound of his name passing her lips. She sighed again and removed her hand from the beautiful flowers and instead hugged herself and stared up at the sky…eyes deep in thought. He couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm right here Haruhi." He pulled a flower from the bush he'd been hiding behind and walked up behind her. She spun around scared by his sudden appearance and found herself instantly surrounded in strong arms that held her close. He was sad to feel the coldness of her skin against him but hugged her close and titled back her chin to look him in the eye. Her own were wide, hugely surprised but hopeful all the same.

"What are you doing out here Senpai?" She questioned trying to pull back but not with enough strength to where she'd actually slip from his warm embrace. He smiled feeling her "attempt" at freedom.

"I was restless, couldn't sleep at all. What is your excuse?" He brushed the petals of the flower against her face daringly and smiled when she blushed. _Get a hold of yourself man, look at what your doing look at _**who**_ your holding. DO you even care you might break your best friends heart?_ The thought was indeed painful and he flinched but Haruhi's voice drew him back into the wonderful sin.

"I was restless too. I did not want to sleep." She cut off the part about wanting him to be there in place of Tamaki. She didn't think he was really ready to hear that. But then….why did he hold her so? And touch her like that?

"What are you _doing._" She asked emphasizing the word as he ran the petals from her hair line and traced down the side of her face.

"I'm standing here, looking at the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." She gasped but he pressed on feeling the nerve suddenly wiggling his knees. "I'm standing here, looking at what's made me so restless." Tears sprung to her eyes and for a moment Kyouya thought he'd gone to far but realized by the shaky smile on her lips it was happiness that brought them.

"But you said…" He laid the flower on her lips and silenced her quickly. He didn't want those words to interrupt such a …beautiful moment between them.

"You never did know when to just be silent Haruhi." He mumbled and as she was about to protest he cuddled her close cupped the back of her head and kissed her. Haruhi didn't know what to do at first but slowly his kiss brought the stars to her vision and she fluttered her eyes closed and allowed him to hold her closer, kiss her sweeter. She was lost in the moment and neither knew of the spectator who'd seen this entire exchange. Completely lost in their own worlds Haruhi and Kyouya never saw the other person leave the garden.

The hurt didn't interrupt them, nothing could. Not even Tamaki's retreating back as it disappeared into the shadows.

A/N:


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:

Chapter 15

Tamaki sat silently at the table the next morning. Haruhi was worried to see the dark circles under his eyes and when she took her seat next to him he didn't even seem to notice. She ate slowly watching from the corner of her eye and wondered. She'd been about to ask him what was wrong but Kyouya touched her leg under the table and her attention was immediately placed on him sitting across from her. He motioned with his eyes towards the garden and she smiled knowingly and they finished eating their breakfast quickly.

"Where are you going?" Tamaki spoke up when Haruhi stood not more than two minutes later. She smiled and touched his shoulder.

"I think I'll go for a walk. Are you alright Tamaki-Senpai? You seem tired?" She questioned removing her hand when guilt swam in her middle.

"Um…" He gazed at her for a long moment then nodded and forced a smile to his face, it was crooked. "Yes, just had a bad night of sleep. Go, go now." He waved her away in a familiar way and Haruhi smiled without question and ran off.

Kyouya left minutes later.

::

Haruhi waited anxiously wondering if she'd misinterpreted Kyouya's gentle tap and suggestive eyes. She was literally bouncing from foot to foot waiting for him. She'd barely been able to stand slipping out his arms and returning to her room last night. And when she'd finally fallen asleep she'd been welcomed into his arms again in her dreams. Which had made it just that much harder when Hunny and Mori came rushing in through her door to wake up her.

"You're acting quiet funny." His voice sent her flying forward scarred by the sudden appearance. She recovered quickly rounding on Kyouya with an angry expression, but with eyes that cared not. He smiled into her face and she felt her world melt warmly around her.

"Don't sneak up on me." She threatened but the words fell between them and he stepped over them gathering her up in his arms Kyouya found her lips hungrily and kissed her wonderfully. When he pulled away she huffed and he laughed. A true, one hundred percent _real_ laugh. Haruhi stared amazed at how beautiful he was when he was truly happy.

"You're a wonder Haruhi." He stroked her face with the backs of his hand and she smiled at him.

"So I've been told." He dropped his hand suddenly and she instantly missed the contact.

"What about Tamaki?" His eyes looked clouded and dark and Haruhi frowned wishing to see the sunshine in them again. But then again, _what about Tamaki?_ She thought looking at the ground. She knew, _knew_ that she would only be happy with Kyouya now, but she just couldn't imagine have Tamaki gone…What would he doe when he found his _best_ friend had her heart? And so easily. She felt the tears rising in her eyes and hated herself for doing this to hersle,f and to Tamaki.

Kyouya was having much the same thoughts and it tore his heart to see Haruhi's beautiful chocolate eyes fill with tears. He gentle gathered her close to his heart and let her cry against him as he stroked her short hair and whispered gently to her.

"Let me talk to him Haruhi." He whispered and she cried still. "If that's what you want of course. You always have the power to step away." He hated to say it but it was something that needed to be thrown out there. He waited anxiously for her reply. What would he do if she of all times choose to step back and rethink all that had happened between them. The storms, the words, the actions they had taken over the weeks. Was it all enough or too little? Kyouya knew he would surely lose his mind if Haruhi walked away from him now, and he hated it. He felt weak and exposed waiting for her. Finally though, she raised her head and looked at him with glassy eyes.

"I want _you_ Kyouya. _You_ have had my heart and mind all this time, its finally been put out there." She smiled as he sighed relieved. "Lets hold off for a while though, I don't want to hurt Tamaki just yet. I'd rather…." Kyouya nodded understanding and leaned down to brush their lips together again.'

"Whatever you wish Haruhi. We can wait." He kissed her completely now and held her as she cried to his chest.

::

Tamaki watched Haruhi leave the room and then Kyouya followed after shortly. He felt his heart break as he witnessed them depart like they were hiding something scandalous. And in truth, they were. How could they do that to him? Hadn't he always been there for the both of them. Proved his love for them? Why would they betray him like this? Haruhi? How could she, but Kyouya his betrayal bit down deep into years of friendship.

"Where are you going?" Hunny piped up as Tamaki stood form the table. The dark bags worried the other members of the club but he smiled like nothing was wrong.

"I think I'll go up to the roof for a little while. Don't wait up for me." He waved and walked from the room his hands shoved into his pockets and head hung a littler lower then normal. The other members exchanged looks of worry.

What was going on?


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and being so patient with me

Chapter 16

Tamaki stood on the roof silently the wind rustled through his hair and chilled him. He'd choosen this trip for the club to try and make a better position for himself and Haruhi. He'd wanted this to be a vacation to remember for the both of them and all he could think about was how she'd looked at Kyouya in the garden and how much pain it'd caused him to see her kiss him like that. Was there any place left in her heart for him? He wondered and bowed his head his face growing darker with each minute. He could see the garden from his rooftop spot and wondered if they were in there again. Most likely.

"Oh, Haruhi I loved you so deeply." He sighed stepping closer to the edge he peered over the edge and saw the twins along with Mori and Hunny come bounding out of the house. They headed off towards the garden. He followed them and saw Kyouya and Haruhi appear suddenly from its entrance. They looked startled by the crowd but soon enough the two were swept up and off with the others for some crazy plan. He'd been forgotten again.

Looking over the edge again he was very high up, but would it be high enough?

::

"What are we doing?" Haruhi asked laughing lightly as the twins picked her up and away from Kyouya.

"We're going down to the creek to swim." Hunny exclaimed excitedly.

"We're going to fish for dinner tonight." The twins pulled two fishing pole out of thin apparently and beamed at Haruhi. Kyouya walked behind them smiling slightly to himself.

"You don't have your suit Haruhi!" Hunny cried. Haruhi laughed and pulled from the twins grip.

"Then I'll run back and get in Hunny, don't worry we'll met you at the creek." Haruhi laughed suddenly full of cheer. She pushed through the group and pulled on Kyouya's arm.

"Why do I need to come?" He demanded but didn't fight her little tugs.

"You don't have you trunks either Senpai." She pointed out and smiled as they walked away from the group and back to the house.

When the group was out of sight Kyouya did something that surprised Haruhi and delighted her the same. He slipped his hand into hers and didn't intertwine their fingers but simply held her hand. It was sweet, and Haruhi smiled leaning against his shoulder for a minute before thinking better of it. Kyouya looked down and they shared a smile for a moment.

"Where is Tamaki?" Kyouya asked suddenly realizing the blonde teen hadn't been among the group. Haruhi shrugged and felt some strange impulse to look up as they neared the front door.

"Oh my god Kyouya!" She screamed looking up Kyouya saw just what had made her scream. Tamaki was balancing on the ledge of the room. His arms haning limply at his side.

He was about to jump.

A/N: lots of reviews people, lets see what happens next ;)


	18. Chapter 18

A/N:

Chapter 17

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap._

That was all that was racing through Kyouya's mind as he soared through the house with unknown speed and agility. He rushed past doors up stairs around corners and finally he reached the stairwell leading to the roof. It seemed to go on forever. He'd left Haruhi gushing tears of pure terror at the base of the house staring stricken up at Tamaki as he swayed in the wind.

"What is that idiot thinking!"K youya hissed hoping the stairs two at a time. What did he know? Was something more going on? Then it hit him hard almost toppling him down the stairs again. _Was this his fault?_

::

Haruhi moved from foot to foot anxiously staring up at Tamaki. She didn't know wheither or not to call to him. Just leave him there? Her heart was pounding crazily in her ears, she didn't know what to do. Why wasn't Kyouya there yet?

Her heart lurched suddenly when Tamaki's back faced her and his arms lifted into the air.

"No!" She wanted to scream but it was barely a whisper harsh against her throat.

::

Kyouya burst through the doors to the roof panting for breath his face flushed with the exertion on his body.

"Tamaki!" He shouted. Tamaki turned slowly putting his back to the world and looked at his…best friend? Was that still a good term? Tamaki wasn't sure who this boy was that stood in front of him. He observed the man in front looking for differences in his expression, posture.

Ah, there it was. In his eyes, a new life was staring panicked back at him. A completely new Kyouya was burning beneath those glasses.

"What the hell do you think your doing. Get away from the ledge right now!" Probably not the best thing to say a suicidal teenager but it came out and Kyouya didn't have the time to retract the words, he only stared. Tamaki chuckled and lifted his arms parallel to the ledge. Kyouya half took a step forward but stopped himself unsure of what Tamaki might do if he felt threatened at all.

"Why are you so panicked my friend? I only wanted to see into the garden." He shrugged and hopped down from the ledge putting his hands into his pockets and leaning against it with one foot against the wall. Kyouya couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"You scared Haruhi and me to death Tamaki!" Kyouya scolded trying desperately to reign in his composure.

"And why would you two be so worried? Its not like I haven't stood on high places before?" Tamki tiled his head to one side observing this new Kyouya from a different angle. He had a strange and creepy smile lining his weathered face.

"Um, well its not safe." Kyouya cleansed his voice of all the fear he'd had before and returned to the well known Kyouya. Tamaki's eyes narrowed though the smile remained. Kyouya shifted nervously under the gaze. Very unnerving. He took in a deep breath, calmed his mind and focused on being who Tamaki would remember him as, someone composed, calm and aware of everything around him.

"Why were you with Haruhi?" Kyouya tensed at the tone of his friends voice. His hands clenched but he released them forced a care free grin to his face and pushed at the bride of his glasses.

"The others were going swimming we needed to grab our swim suits." The truth, to a point. Tamaki's eyes narrowed further then burst open in a surprise attack of love. Kyouya turned to see Haruihi huffing and puffing at the very top of the stair case. Her face was just as flushed as Kyouya's had been but Kyouya recognized with anxiety that her eyes were flashing angrily between the two men. Glancing back at Tamaki, love had been replaced by cold, hard fear. He put up his hands in peace and his eyes widened as Haruhi took a step out of the doorway.

"You." She spat at him one fingers stabbing through the air right at him. Tamaki whimpered. "....I'..!" With each word she'd taken a step further and further from the stair case and with the last word she shouted and launched herself toward the other teen. Kyouya acted on pure instinct and snatched Haruhi around the waist trying to stop her before she could get to Tamaki. The blonde teen had retreated to a corner of the roof and was huddled there staring fearfully at his "daughter"

"Haruhi stop this!" She tried to struggle and crawl out of the boy's arms but he held firm and pressed her back to his chest and turned to face Tamaki. The boy flinched.

"Haruhi!" Kyouya snapped and finally Haruhi stilled and just trembled in his arms. He squeezed trying to reassure her but it didn't seem to help.

"What is wrong with you my Daughter!" Tamaki quailed from his huddle and Haruhi shrugged out Kyouya's arms and stared Tamaki down.

"You idiot!" She hissed and tore from Kyouya's graps running back down the way she'd come.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry for delays life is hetic for me enjoy please :D

Chapter 18

Kyouya searched around the house after leaving a bewildered Tamaki on the roof. Kyouya was highly uneasy no matter what he did to try and smooth his features out many of the staff around the house did double takes as he passed them. Kyouya's mind went over the events of the last few days carefully, he watched Tamaki's moves with new clarity looked for any signs for his new behavior. And just WHAT had he been thinking standing on the roof like that. It was quiet obvious he hadn't just been looking out into the garden….The garden!

Kyouya's heart lurched and the pleasant and most cherished memory of him and Haruhi, but what if Tamaki had witnessed that scene? What if his best friend had seen Kyouya kissing the only girl Tamkia had truly loved? He knew things were so changed, he doubted he would ever be able to look his best friend in the eye again. And what about Haruhi?

"Haruhi? There you are!" Kyouya finally sighed peering into the last room he'd thought she go, her own. She was strewed out on her bed face buried in her pillows and the muffled sound of sobbing ceased for a second as Kyouya approached the distraught girl.

"Haruhi, come now." He touched her back lightly as he sat beside the bed. She didn't move and he sighed removing his touch from her skin. He leaned his elbows on his knees and rubbed one hand across his face removing his glasses in the process.

Silence stretched on between them and then finally Kyouya lifted his head and turned when Haruhi spoke.

"What was he thinking?" She demanded. Kyouya hated the redness in her eyes and the tear stains down her face. He reached over for her and she took his hand and leaned against the palm as she sat up.

"I don't know Haruhi, I think…." He paused his eyes shuffling around the bed between them. "I think he knows." Haruhi froze and Kyouya's hand slipped from her grasp it fell to the sheets between them and he focused her blurry outline in his vision. She looked…..terrified.

"He tried to kill himself because of…." She trailed off tears welling fresh in her eyes she buried her face from sight and Kyouya leaned towards her scooping her up. He shushed, and hushed, smoothed and cradled her close till she was calmer once more.

"I don't know whats going on Haruhi, but maybe we should….be a little less ….obvious? Or maybe just sit down with him and tell him?" Haruhi pulled away from Kyouya's warm, protective chest and stared into his beautiful, dark eyes. He was staring back, he mustn't have been able to see very clearly but he was so focused. She lowered her eyes and chewed her lip. Was telling Tamkai really the best idea at this time? What if he went suicidal on them again?

"I don't know, maybe we should wait till he seems more stable. I'm really afraid he'll hurt himself." She felt the tears pricking again and pushed them away stubbornly.

"Alright, whatever you think is best." Kyouya stroked the side of her blurry face with the side of his hand and smiled when he saw the motion of her eyes closing and a small, content smile pass her lips. He leaned forward into a sweet kiss and cuddled her closer.

"Everything will be alright Haruhi. I promise."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Heres a little short chapter

Chapter 19

Tamaki's POV

I watched her rush off and it took every ounce in my body to keep still and pretended I knew nothing. But I knew so much more then either of them could ever imagine. I still felt the fresh pain their wound had inflicted on me. How could they? How could _Kyouya?_ No matter how hard he wanted to he couldn't look at them and hate them….i just couldn't. I loved Haruhi to much, and Kyouya I'd never seen him take something he wanted, really wanted, just for himself. Did I have the right? The heart to take what he really _wanted_?

Gazing across the mansions great gardens and surrounds I took in its beauty and let that thought pounder in my mind. I did love Haruhi, I did want her. But I wanted her happiness before anything else. I wanted to make sure Kyouya was who she really wanted, I would play along with this until they decied to let me in. I would see who Haruhi chose in the end. I just prayed it would be the right for us all.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry for delays

* * *

Chapter 20

Haruhi felt like she was walking on egg shells as she crept down the silent hall. Shadows loomed around her watching her every move, hearing her every breath. All day she'd wished for this moment to come, and now that it was finally here she thought she just might die of guilt.

Finally rounding the last corner she saw the long stretch of hallway and closed, silent doors that watched her was ashamed eyes as she passed. She hunched under their watch and tapped softly on the door at the end.

"There you are." A breath of relief took away the guilt as the staring door opened and produced Kyouya on the other side. Haruhi smiled happily and embraced him eagerly as he ushered her in checking down the hall to see if anyone had followed. It looked clear.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come." When he turned to face her Haruhi's heart seemed to melt inside her. She smiled, shyly, and looked at the floor. He shuffled across the soft carpet till his breath mingled with hers. She lifted her face to peer into the depths of his dark eyes and wondered what had changed between them, and how it had happened seemingly overnight. Kyouya's hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into it almost unconsciously. Her eyes slipped closed and she felt as she could fall asleep here just as they were.

"Would I do that?" She whispered lightly stepping forward to wrap her arms around his soft chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat. She smiled to herself, so nervous but it would never show on his face. He returned the embrace resting his cheek against the top of her short hair. It was soft, silky and it smelled of strawberries. He liked that.

Neither knew how long they stood there like that but it was Kyouya who finally pulled back and grinned amused by Haruih's dazed look.

"You are tired, you should go to sleep." Haruhi noted that he did not suggest her departure, only her rest.

"And where should I do that?" She cocked her head to the side with a teasing smile gracing her lips. He grinned back and pushed up the sliding glasses planted on his nose.

"There's a perfectly good bed right there, why waste the time traveling to yours?" She barely contained the yelp as he swooped down and lifted her right off the ground. She clung to his neck and found the spot comfortable and snuggled closer as he crossed the room, slowly she noted.

"Rest now, I'll wake you when I think its time to return." He slipped her from his arms and laid her on the bed. She didn't release him right away and he hovered over staring into her eyes just looking into the soul he'd chosen to ignore for the sake of friendship. He wanted to smack himself.

"Sleep Haruhi." Kyouya smiled cupping the side of her face and kissed her feather light and soft. As if his lips had been a tranquilizer her eyes began to flutter and fall. She smiled dimly and fell off into dreams her arms fell from his neck and he arranged them comfortably on her stomach.

Kyouya stood up straight staring down at the angel sleeping in his bed. She must have been more tired than she let off; she was completely out of it. He smiled and brushed his fingers across her scalp. She was lovely, why had he never seen it before? That was an obvious question, Tamaki. A lump of guilt dropped in his stomach but he moved around and slipped into the bed leaving it on the floor. He wouldn't let his friendship with Tamaki take Haruhi away. She was something he didn't think he could live without.

::

Tamaki stood outside Haruhi's door, tapping lightly on the silent wood. No answer, he knocked a little harder.

"Haruhi?" He checked the handle, unlocked. "Haruhi? I don't mean to intrude but I just thought---" Tamaki stopped his sentence and stood in the door way looking at the deserted room. Not a soul in sight, the bed was perfectly in order, not even sat on. The room looked unused. Tamaki stood there for a long moment wondering where she could have been. At first he felt slightly panicked, but then logic overwhelmed him and he guessed where she could be. Sighing he closed her door and started to return to his room. But he heard voices, their voice to be more exact. Without thinking he retreated down the hall and slid behind the wall right as they came down the hall. He blended into the shadows and stood there silent till he heard them stop. Peering quietly he looked around the corner and felt his heart being ripped out.

Kyouya had his arms around Haruhi's waist and she was smiling up at him whispering quietly as he touched their foreheads together. Their noise touched and they both closed their eyes. Tamaki felt his stomach drop and he almost threw up. Not because it was disgusting or anything but the pain they had inflicted made him sick.

"Haruhi, Kyouay, you're out late." _What the hell are you doing! _Tamaki's inner voice screeched but the teen didn't seem to hear. He stepped out from behind the wall and watched the two he'd loved the dearest jump away from the other like they'd caught fire.

"Senpai!" Haruhi cried startled blushing scarlet when his sapphire eyes brushed over her. He looked back at Kyouya though and felt himself grow cold and hard. His best friend, taken his dearest possession from him. Did Kyouya not know what he was taking from him? Did he care? Or was Haruhi some part of a plan to gain merits? And then suddenly it clicked in his mind.

"Kyouya what is your plan this time?" Tamaki demanded coldly staring down his best friend. Kyouya's face crinkled in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Kyouya stared at Tamaki seeing a stranger shaking in front of him. Who was this man?

"What are you talking about Senpai?" Haruhi felt her gut clench suddenly with horror she couldn't understand. Plan? Plan?.....

"How could you Kyouya? How could you take advantage of Haruhi like this? Do you see her as nothing else but another merit? Can't you see what damage you'll cause her when she's served her purpose?" Tamaki all but yelled. His mind saw Kyouya preying over Haruhi making her think his lies were truth, turning her against Tamaki so that Kyouya could keep above him, Kyouya was jealous of Tamaki. Yes, that was it. It had to be.

"Kyouya?" The lack of Senpai felt like a slap to the face. Haruhi stared up at Kyouya her eyes worried, searching, pleading for a denial. Kyouya was stunned by Tamaki's words and when he looked down at Haruhi he did look guilty. Guilt of a lie, guilty of betraying her and she couldn't bear to see it.

"Kyouya…." She stepped back her hands flying to her mouth and eyes beginning to water.

"Haurhi…no, don't listen to him." He reached out for her but the damage was done. She fled them both.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

* * *

_No, no….it was….all a lie….._

_::_

_::_

Kyouya searched for what seemed like hours for Haruhi. Her frightened eyes, pale face and trembling body was burned into his mind. How could Tamaki do this to them? To _him._ But then again….why was Kyouya so angry, he'd stolen Haruhi away from Tamaki.

"Haruhi where are you?" Kyouya slumped against the wall of the library finally giving up his search for the small girl. He crumbled to the ground and felt every fiber of his Ootori blood scream and raged at him to stand up, forget this foolish girl and Tamaki and find something useful to do with his time. But Kyouya for once was able to resist his nature and stay where he was. He sat there eyes hollow and dark. His heart was beating furiously, and he knew it wasn't from the search. It was from the pain and the fear. He feared losing Haruhi. Would she come to her senses? Could he prove to her how much he cared for her? Or would he actually lose her? To Tamaki? Would he get to see her beautiful smile again? He slumped even further and find his breath coming painfully.

"Haruhi….."

::  
::

Tamaki stood in the door way for a long time. She didn't notice him curled together against a soft chair her body was doubled over and her tears swam around her feet. Tamaki stood there….just stood there and watched. It wanted to go to her at first, but thought better of it. Let her feel at least some small part of his pain.

"Haruhi…my dear." She jumped startled when he finally did move. His hand stroked the short brown hair. She moved out from under his hand quickly wiping her eyes quickly.

"How long have you been there Senpai?" Haruhi asked. Her voice shook and her legs wobbled. Tamaki could see it all clearly even though the room was dim.

"Long enough." Was the short reply. Haruhi winced and took another step back.

"What did you mean, before? About Kyouya's plan?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki saw the tears rising in her eyes again and they stabbed at his heart. _How can you be so cruel? Can't you see how much she cared for Kyouya? _

"Do you care for Kyouya? Really care for him?" Haruhi looked startled by the question and stared hard at Tamaki. He could see her brain working furiously for the right answer and finally it came. Her chocolate eyes lowered and she whispered.

"Yes, I care for Kyouya very much."

::

::

Kyouya felt like a ghost wondering the halls. He didn't even bother to go looking into the rooms anymore. His glasses had been abandoned somewhere in the house and his eyes were red and strained for sight in the dark halls.

"Haruhi?" He called out once when a whispering was heard. His heart beat a little faster and he picked up his feet and began to run. He could hear her voice, soft and light but he could still hear it. Her steps barely echoing through the silent halls.

"Haruhi?!" He called again and nearly knocked her down as he rounded a corner at full speed. She laughed a little pressing her palms to his chest and pushed back to keep from falling over.

"Kyouya!" Her face began to glow with happiness and Kyouya gathered her close ignoring his own confusion to her happy carefree mood.

"Hello Kyouya." The teen stiffened in Haruhi's embrace when he saw Tamaki standing behind her. He pulled back, but kept Haruhi in his arms. He wouldn't let her go again. Her hands pressed into his arms but when he looked down her eyes were somber and pleading.

"Hello Kyouya." Tamaki said again blinking at his friends desperate eye lock with Haruhi. Kyouya glanced up and saw Tamaki again, his big sapphire eyes seemed duller in this dim light.

"Haruhi." Kyouya turned to face her again. He grabbed her shoulders and stared deep into her eyes.

"What he said…before, it wasn't true. I'd never use you." He said desperately searching her eyes. She smiled slowly and reached up to touch his cheek. The touch was warm, feather light and wonderful.

"I know that Kyouya, I'm sorry I ran away from you. Sorry I didn't stand with you and believe in what I know is you. Tamaki found me a little while ago. He talked with me and he …." She paused looking back at the teen for the finishing words.

"I'm sorry my friend." Tamaki stepped forward and placed a cold hand on Kyouya's shoulder. The other teen stared at him shocked.

"I'm sorry for causing grief and secrets to form between friends. I fully accept your feelings for Haruhi , and hers for you." Kyouya saw the light in Tamaki's eyes dying with each word but was powerless to stop it.

"I give her away freely. She's yours of her own will, there's nothing I can do about it, despite my wish for things to be different." Tamaki moved his hand to Haruhi and stroked her cheek for a second before withdrawing the cold hand.

"Tamaki…." Kyouya started but the blonde teen waved his hand dismissively and smiled weakly.

"No, don't worry about me. I care too much for you two to cause pain for either of you now. I understand my faults and I know what is and what can't be changed." He walked forward and took Haruhi's hand and Kyouya's he pressed the two palms together and the two entwined their fingers and looked at the other. Love burst from both their hearts and flooded their eyes.

"Haruhi…" Kyouya whispered lightly and she smiled showing her full beauty.

"Goodnight my friends." Tamaki whispered quietly and backed away from the happy couple. His heart broke with each step he took away from them but he knew each step was necessary.

_Broken hearts and formed when new love emerges, wither we know it or not._

* * *

A/N: Prob a bad ending but I think I will end it here. Hope you enjoyed my story and thanks so much for all the updates and my faithful readers. Love you all :D


End file.
